Valentines Love
by The Broski Booter
Summary: *late I know* Being alone on Valentines day sucks, especially for a pregnant Randy Slash!M/M!Centon


Randy sighed as he sat on the couch in the living room of his and his lover John Cena's house. It was valentines day and John had to go to a 'make a wish' thing. Randy would of gone to but right now he is currently 5 months pregnant. He was happy that he finally was able to give John a child. John was really happy too, but John was hardly round during the 5 months. He was busy with the WWE and taking care of Zack. Now Randy was a bit jelous of the attention Zack was getting from HIS John but after a talk with John he understood that he had to watch the younger man as he is a big target for Kane.

He glanced at at clock and saw it was just noon. He sighed and started to rub his bump. He found out last week that he and John were expecting a baby girl. Randy was so happy cause he knew that Allanna wanted a baby sister to play with when she stayed over. He called John right when he got home, but everytime he did he got sent to voicemail. This worried him even more and even made him think that John was cheating on him with Zack. He knew John wasnt cheating on him but it still made him wonder if he is. He sighed. He really shouldn't be thinking stuff like this today. Randy started to get a bit uncomfortable. That was one of the things he hated about pregnancy. He layed on his back with one arm on his stomach while his other hand was drooping over the edge of the couch. He started to think about the first Valentines day he and John spent together and he smiled. He closed his eyes at the wonderful memory and slowly fell asleep.

Randy got awoken by the feel of someones hand on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see his one and only lover John Cena.

"Hey beautiful"

"h...hey...I thought you had a 'Make a wish' thing today..."

"I did but the people understood that I need to spend time with the two people I love"

John said rubbing Randy's stomach and leaned down to capture his lips with Randy's into the most heated kiss they've had in about 5 months. Randy couldn't take it and wrapped his arms round John's shoulders and pulled him ontop of him. John smiled into the kiss and happily obayed at what his horny lover wanted and stared to deepen the kiss while slowly removing each others clothing. Before they knew it they were both nude and fully erect.

"Jonny...p..please...I...I can't take it...I need you..."

"Wait my love...I need to prepare you"

John said that while smirking and getting the lube out of his bag. He squirted some onto his hands and rubed in onto his fingers. He glanced at Randy and saw he looked a bit uneasy and he couldn't blame him. 5 months without sex would make anyone uneasy when about to be preped. John leaned down and gave Randy a full on tongue kiss that caused Randy to moan. Thats when John gently inserted two fingers at once. he know he shouldn't but he and Randy were horny as hell and wanted sex!

The feeling of two fingers at once caused Randy to moan really loud and arch his back in pleasure. He missed the feeling of John's fingers and he couldn't wait for the prize. John started to stretch Randy. Within 2 minutes of stretching Randy arched his backand moaned louder than before. He found his sweet spot. John smirked and started to him that bundle over and over untill Randy couldn't take it.

"Please John...I...I need you...NOW!"

John smiled and removed his fingers and didn't hesitate to insert his fully erect and throbbing cock into Randy's hole. Randy moaned in pleasure and a bit in pain but the pain was fully gone when John started to thrust and kiss all over his body.

"T...t...touch me Johnny...p..please..."

John happily obeyed and wrapped his hand round Randy's hardened cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Within 5 minutes both men were almost over the edge untill John thrusted a bt deeper and hit Randy's sweet spot dead on.

"Oh god...I..I...I'm gonna cum John"

"Cum with me babe..."

John thrusted into Randy a couple of more times, hitting he sweet spot each time before Randy was sent over the edge and came on John's chest. John thrusted once more before he moaned Randy's name and emptied his load into Randy's ass.

Both men where panting. John removed himself from Randy and tiredly moved around so that he was laying on his side with Randy spooned into him and that he was rubbing Randy's stomach.

"You know...the pregnant glow suits you"

"You think so?"

John smilled and kissed Randy's cheek."I know so babe."

Randy smiled but then relized he needed to tell John the sex of their child.

"Oh yeah John"

"Yes babe?"

"I found out last week that...we're having a girl"

John's heart fluttered when Randy said that. He always wanted a baby girl. He loved Allana but it did kill him a bit inside that she wasn't his. He smiled and held Randy closer to him.

"That's great!"

Randy smiled and turned round so he could face John and kiss him on the lips. He then rested his head on John's chest and yawned. But before he could fall asleep something happened...

"She...she's kicking!"

**A/N: I know I'm late but like I said COLLEGE-BITCH! anyway I know someone said Mason Ryan/CM Punk but I also asked people on Tumblr and Centon was the winner lol anyway. MY GOD I THINK I GOT BETTER A WRITING SMUT LOL!**


End file.
